


Wanna Bet?

by laadychat



Series: short and sweet [16]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Mari Kim and Nino are bros, Panic Attack, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, class sugar, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laadychat/pseuds/laadychat
Summary: A perfect timing with a perfect video recording. Kim has done many dares but this was the first time he was glad he did it.And Nino was not going to back down.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Lê Chiến Kim & Nino Lahiffe
Series: short and sweet [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1406488
Comments: 143
Kudos: 1961
Collections: Adorable, Lila Anon Support Group





	1. Chapter 1

"You and Alix need to stop doing those dares, dude. This is the seventh time this month you visited the school nurse." Nino shook his head, staring at his companion in exasperation.

Kim scoffed and pointed a finger at Nino. "You guys played fucking _rock, paper, scissors_ to determine who took me there! Where's the compassion, mi amigo?"

" _Where's the compassion...?_ " Nino lowered his voice and mocked. They walked into the locker room, Nino being there to make sure Kim doesn't do anything stupid as he gathers his stuff. "How about you do us all a favor and stop giving us a heart attack, dumbass." 

The taller student waved his hand around and opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly stopped all motion. Straightening up, he snapped his head towards a different part of the lockerroom. "Do you hear that?" He whispered.

Startled by the sudden seriousness of his friend, Nino looked in the same direction. At first, he wasn't exactly sure what he was suppose to hear. But then...

"Please, Lila. Leave me alone."

"Leave you alone?" A sharp laugh that had both boys' skin crawling and- _that's Lila_? "Don't be stupid. 

"What do you even want?"

 _Marinette?_ The boys looked at each other in confusion. They knew the two didn't get along but a confrontation? Kim held up a finger as he pulled out his phone. This sounded like a conversation that could potentially cause a lot of problems and what better way to settle things with a video proof.

Starting the video recording, Nino and Kim made their way towards the two girls quietly.

"What do I want? Simple. I want you gone."

A sigh. Then: "I figured, if getting me expelled was anything."

"And it would have worked if Adrien didn't stick his nose in it. But it doesn't matter, I have more tricks up my sleeves."

The two boys froze. This... this was bigger than what they were expecting to find out. Since everyone already knew Marinette was innocent, they hadn't thought Lila had deliberately done all those things. Just so Marinette was expelled?

_What was going on?_

"What the fuck?" Nino muttered, clutching his cap. _"What the actual fuck?"_

Kim elbowed him, reminding him to be quiet. "Shut up," he hissed.

"Please," Marinette started up again and her voice sounded so tired, it cut through the boys' heart. How come they never noticed it? "I don't even care that you're always lying about everything. I have way too much on my plate without all this."

"It doesn't matter, baker girl. You're friends already believe me over you on everything." Lila paused and the boys held their breath. "They just think you're jealous that I get to work with Adrien and you don't."

"What is your point?" Marinette cut in, her tone sharp.

"I'm going to make sure you ever regret crossing me, Dupain." They heard the absolute venom in her words, the way she said the norinette's last name with such disgust - is this how Lila always felt about Marinette?

"Dude," Nino muttered, taking a step towards the girls. "Who the _fuck_ does she think she is, talking to Marinette like that?"

"It's Dupain- _Cheng_ , asshat." Came Kim's reply to that, moving as well. "God, why does everyone do that?"

As the two girls came into view, they stopped as they saw Marinette drop to the ground.

"I suggest you don't show your face after tomorrow." Lila stood there, towering over the fallen girl. "I'm gonna make sure your name just brings disgust to everyone you love. You'll be all alone, like the pathetic way you deserve to be."

Marinette didn't responded and Lila continued. "I'll make sure all your friends hate you."

The only thing heard was the noirnette's labored breathing and that's when it hit Kim. 

"Nino, she's having a panic attack." He fumbled to pocket his phone, "Her inhaler is in the top shelf of her locker!" He sprinted his way towards the pigtailed girl, brushing past Lila as he dropped to the ground. "Hey, Marinette, I'm here. It's Kimie, buttercup." Muttering softly, Kim reached out towards her. "I'm going to hold you, okay? I'm here."

"Oh Kim! You won't believe the things Marinette said to me," the other girl gasped, her hands on her chest.

"Leave, Lila." He gritted out between his teeth. "You caused this and being here will not make this situation better." Turning attention back to the girl in his arm, Kim spoke, his voice gentle. "Focus on my voice, Mari. You're doing great."

"But-"

"You need to leave." Nino cut in, glaring at her as he handed kneeled down next to his two oldest friends. "I have you inhaler, 'Nette." He held it up to her mouth, then paused. "Let's breath together. In," he breathed in, exaggerating it. "And out," he let it out, loudly. After doing a few more time, he realized she was breathing better. "I'm going to place the inhaler in your mouth. Can you breath for me when I do?"

"She's just overreacting." Lila muttered from where she stood, her arms crossed across her chest. "That's so dramatic."

Kim narrowed his eyes. _How was someone so unsympathetic_. Understanding that the glint in his friend's eyes, Nino shook his head and handed him the inhaler.

"Stay with Marinette, you're better at calming her down." Nino stood up, his gaze unwavering as he stared at the Italian girl. "You need to stop. She's having a panic and you attacking her is not helping."

"Oh, she's just faking it! I would know, I always get them." She hugged herself and bit her bottom lip. If Nino didn't know better, he would have bought the whole act.

Nino does know better.

Fist clenched by his side, Nino stepped closer to Lila. His glare hardened, and the fiery pit in his stomach roared with heated anger. "What did you just say?"

Lila nodded, her eyes wide. "She just didn't want me to tell you the truth about all the bullying she's done to me! She wants the sympathy so she's faking the attack."

That claim alone nealy caused Kim's demeanor to crack. The only thing preventing him from yelling at the new student was the fact that Marinette was responding to him better and her breathing was starting to mellow out. "That's right, M. Big bro's got you."

But that didn't stop Nino.

"Lila, what the fuck is wrong with you? You first _threaten_ Marinette then turn around and say that _she_ bullied _you_?" 

"Oh," and as if a switch was turned off, Lila stood straighter, a hand on her hip. With a couple of blinks, her eyes were no long glistening with unshed tears. "How much have you heard?" Her voice no longer timid, it rang out with confidence. 

"Enough." Nino's voice dipped, and he took in a deep breath, willing the anger to settle. It wouldn't do anyone good if he got akumatized.

Lila shrugged, her attention on her nails instead of those in front of her. "It doesn't even matter, no one will believe a word you say."

"Wanna bet?" It was Kim who spoke up, currently cradling a sleeping Marinette. He turned to face Lila, a wiked grin grazing his lips.

"Give it your best shot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's one thing everyone should know-  
> Never take a bet from Le Chien Kim.

Once they were left alone, Kim remembered his phone and fished it out of his pocket. His jaw dropped at the display - would you believe his luck? Tapping away at the screen, he spoke up, "it was recording the whole time."

"The whole time?"

Kim nodded, standing up with Marinette in his arm. "Grab her things." He moved the girl around until she was securely on his back. "We're going to need Alya and Alix. Can you Facetime them?"

Without another word, Nino did as asked, walking next to the taller boy. "We can only hope Lila hasn't reached out to them- oh hey, Alya. What are you doing right now?"

" _Hey babe. I'm home right now. You good?"_

Nino glanced over at Kim and when the latter nodded, he turned back to the phone screen. "Marinette had a panic attack and Kim and I are taking her home. Can you meet us there?"

" _I'm putting my shoes on as we speak. On the scale, how bad?"_

"She passed out," he said, facing the camera towards the girl on Kim's back.

A few students in class were not unfamiliar with having panic or anxiety attacks, thus the creation of 'the scale'. It was a way to let others know how bad an attack was and the understanding of how best to help one through them. It was something they were all very proud of.

" _I'll see you in a few._ " With that, the phone call dropped. Looking through his contract, he pressed the Facetime button on another girl.

" _What_?"

"Can you come to M's place in a few? Something happened."

" _Uh,_ " she left the frame and some shuffling was heard before the scene changed. " _Can I ask what happened? I gotta say something to my dad before I dip."_

"Tell him you're helping a friend in dire need." Nino shifted the phone to his companion, clearly showing Marinette on his back.

A pause and then, " _I'm on my way_."

Nino nodded then ended the call. "What do you think will happen?" By this time, they've already reached the bakery door and he held the door open for his companions.

Kim frowned, stepping in first. "We can only hope they'll take it as serious as it is. We've all known Marinette was almost, if not always, stressed. And I have a feeling this isn't the first time Lila had threatened her."

Both boys went silent after that, trying to go over all they know and figure out what went wrong. Or how they missed any signs. 

"Go tell her parents what happened and I'll get her to bed." Kim muttered as he made his way to the stairs. Having been here so many times when he was younger, he knew his way around without any trouble. 

-

  
Coming from the bakery, Nino's shoulders sagged with relief. He was worried Ms. Cheng was going to kick them put but after a few words, se even asked them to stay for dinner. Just as long as everyone kept an eye on Marinette. 

He didn't need to be told twice. 

As he was making his way towards the stairs, he bumped into both girls.

"What happened?" Alya questioned and he quickly ushered her and Alix upstairs.

"Let's go to the living room, we don't want to disturb her while she's sleeping." He frowned, eyes locking with Kim as he walked out of her room.

Kim frowned as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone. "We caught Lila and Marinette in the locker room and you will want to hear this."

He pressed play and held his breath, watching how the girls would react to the recording.

" _What do I want? Simple. I want you gone."_

"Wait, that's _Lila_?" Alya gasped, leaning closer to the phone. "She wants Marinette gone?"

_"I figured, if getting me expelled was anything."_

_"And it would have worked if Adrien didn't stick his nose in it. But it doesn't matter, I have more tricks up my sleeves."_

Alix leaned over and pressed pause, a scowl on her lips. "So if I'm understanding correctly, Lila wants Marinette to change schools?" After a pause, her frown depended. "And she did all those things to get Marinette _expelled_?"

"Keep listening." Kim muttered, once again playing the recording. 

_"Please, I don't even care that you're always lying about everything. I have way too much on my plate without all this."_

_"It doesn't matter, baker girl. You're friends already believe me over you on everything. They just think you're jealous that I get to work with Adrien and you don't."_

_"What is your point?"_

Alix and Alya flinched. Really, there wasn't anything they could say about that. Even though recently, they thought there was another reason why Marinette couldn't stand Lila, they really thought it was because of jealousy in the beginning. New girl wanted to sit next to her crush - what else were they suppose to think?

_"I'm going to make sure you ever regret crossing me, Dupain."_

"Hold the fuck up - _what_?" Alya scoffed, jumping up from her spot on the couch. At first, she didn't want to believe the words that were heard through the phone speakers but she couldn't deny it anymore. Lila was always so nice to them and she always complained about not being friends with Marinette - no wonder Marinette was never around her. She was bullying her - no, _threatening_ her.

No way was Alya going to stay quiet.

On the other hand, Alix stared a the phone screen, fist balling at her side. Here was a girl, someone she thought was amazing, threatening one of her oldest friends. She managed to get her expelled and - "She didn't deny lying about everything."

"I bet she's been lying about who she knows. Actors, actresses, models - even Ladybug." Kim nodded, his face oddly neutral.

Hearing that, Alya felt the blood drain from her face, her knees wobbling so hard, she slid down on the floor. "Oh _God_ , and Marinette knew. No wonder she was completely against me uploading that interview with Lila."

Whatever was said after that was interrupted by Lila's voice cutting through the speaker.

" _I suggest you don't show your face after tomorrow. I'm gonna make sure your name just brings disgust to everyone you love. You'll be all alone, like the pathetic way you deserve to be. I'll make sure all your friends hate you."_

Standing up abruptly, Alix started heading towards the front door. "Where is she now?" She turned to face the group, her eyes displaying the angry storm of emotions she was feelings. How dare Lila speak like that about Marinette? How dare she say such things with such conviction, such confidence, as if she'll succeed? As if they'll just turn their backs on one of the most amazing person they know? "Where's Lila?"

Nino quickly grabbed her wrist, halting the rampage they all knew she was about to embark on. "There's more. Just listen to it all."

"I'm going to-"

"I know, but just listen." Nino pulled her back towards the phone.

-

"How long do you think it's been?"

"They're gonna wake up Marinette at the rate their going."

Both Kim and Nino stared at the bathroom door, not exactly sure how to handle the situation at hand. Alix and Alya were currently locked in the room, screaming out profanity at a certain Italian classmate. At one point, both owners of the bakery came up to check on them, worried about what all the yelling was about.

"Do you think Marinette will let us sleep over? I'm worried about what Lila will say tomorrow." Kim stated, his eyes trailing towards the room upstairs. "This way, if Lila tries to say Marinette did something to her, we'll be her alibi."

Nino opened his mouth to respond but was quickly interrupted by the sound of steps coming down the stairs.

"Guys?" Marinette question, her fingers in her hair as she squinted at them. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that we're having a sleep over!" Standing up, Nino made his way towards the pigtailed girl. "If you don't mind, that is."

Marinette looked at him strangely but shrugged. "That's fine. Oh," she stopped in her tracks, straightening up. " _Oh_ ," she muttered, turning her attention back towards the two boys in front of her. "Thank you for bringing me home."

Kim grinned, puffing his chest out. "Of course, M. You're our friend."

She smiled softly in return, rubbing her arms. But then she blinked and her head snapped in the direction of the bathroom. "Is that Alya and Alix in there? Are they okay?"

Were they okay, Nino hummed in amusement, knowing damn well they were definitely not okay. "They're fine." He walked up to the door and banged on it, silencing the duo inside. "Marinette's awake thanks to your loud ass voices."

" _Marinette_!"

The door slammed open, revealing a disheveled Alya and a fuming Alix behind her. They stumbled on each other as they rushed towards the noirnette, each one throwing their arms around her. 

"We're sleeping over!"

Since they were relying on Marinette's sense of balance, the three of them quickly found themselves in a pile on the floor. The one at the very bottom groaned, not having expected to be bombarded with bodies the moment she woke up. "I love you guys but for the love of _god_ , please get off of me-"

"Dog pile!" Kim yelled out, jumping into the pile himself, dragging Nino with him.

The masked hero glared at everyone but there was no real heat behind it. She missed this - these small, silly moments with her friends. With being the new guardian and all those other responsibilities she has, she wasn't able to spend as much time with everyone as she would have liked. 

Maybe a little break was all she needed.

-

Once Marinette was able to squeeze herself from under the pile of her friends and made her way to the bathroom, the other four huddled together.

"Can we send the video to everyone else?" Alix asked, currently sending herself the video from Kim's phone.

The tallest of them all was already nodding his head by the time she finished her question. "Maybe a whole class sleepover, too? When was the last time we all hung out with each other?"

"Oh, Rose will like this." The aspiring DJ muttered, both hands running down his face. There were only a few things that could piss off their sweet classmate and this? They'd be lucky if she didn't get akumatized over this."

"You're forgetting Myléne." Alya mentioned, a small shiver passing through her. No one talks about that day. Nope, _never_.

Put both girls together when they're angry? It's D-Day for eveyone. 

"And sent." Alix handed Nino his phone back, a small smirk on her lips. "How much you wanna bet Chloé would try and get her dad to kick Lila out of Paris?"

All three pairs of eyes stared at her, not a single person believing the words they just heard. They then glanced at each other before Alya spoke up,"We've all notice Chloé being weirdly nice to Marinette for the past couple of months, but Chloé wouldn't do that for Marinette."

A snort escaped her before she could hold it back. "Are you fucking kidding me? I've always told anyone who would listen that I was 99% certain Chloé had a crush on Marinette. But because she couldn't accept it, she was a bitch to her." Hands on her hips, Alix couldn't help but feel extremely smug by her part in the blonde's realization. "I finally called her out on it, which is why she's so nice to Mari now."

The other three jaw's all dropped, staring at the shortest one of them all in utter disbelief. Chloé having a crush on Marinette? And that being the reason why she bullied the noirette for as long as she has? 

"Bullshit." Kim sputtered, shaking his head. The very idea of this was not making any sense to him. "I understand everyone has had a crush on Marinette at some point of their lives but Chloé? No _way_."

"Believe it. I've never seen Chloé talk about anyone as much as she talks about Marinet- oh, Marinette!" Alix's voice rose an octave higher as she noticed the bathroom opening. "Do you think we could invite everyone else?"

The girl in question paused in her steps, eyes narrowing at her companion. "Why?" Suspicion laced her voice, now cautiously making her way to the group. "You guys are acting weird."

"We haven't all hung out in a long time! Plus," Nino made a grand gesture, sweeping his arm around him, "sleep overs at the Dupain-Cheng's are always legendary."

"Ok... _ay_ ," Marinette threw them another confused gaze before she skitted off downstairs towards the bakery. She definitely knew something was up(the four that were currently over getting along without a dare or bet? Unbelievable.) but her mind was quickly swept away by the activities they could do one everyone makes it over.

"She's gonna find out we know about the confrontation with Lila." Alya muttered, pulling out her phone. "She's too observant for her own good. Oh," she held up her phone, displaying the screen. "Rose is calling." She swiped to answer, moving so Rose would see all four of them.

_"I had to spend the last five minutes calming down so I didn't attract an akuma. Juleka, Nathanial, and Max are with me and we're on our way."_

_"Ivan and Myléne will probably get there before us."_ Juleka piped up, squishing her face against Rose's. 

"Adrien said he also got the okay from his Father. And he's texting in formal grammar." Nino looked up from his phone, his eyes wide. "We were scared about Rose and Myléne... but what about my bro?"

Everyone, both in the room and over the phone, went silent. They haven't even considered how the model would react to the video. Now, they're all wishing that had because Lila threatening Marinette?

Paris is not ready for the hellstorm he would bring.

 _"Has anyone heard back from Chloé or Sabrina?"_ came a voice from the phone, disrupting the sudden chill that gripped everyone. 

As each person was shaking their heads, the front door slammed open and -

"Lê Chiến, Lahiffe, _explain_ to me what that video is about or so help me, not even Ladybug could stop me from ripping Lila Rossi to itty bitty _shreds_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i honestly was expecting this to only be two chapters but whoops :)) 
> 
> you know when you know exactly where a story is going but don't have the words or the motivation to write it?
> 
> yeah, that's what this chapter was like ;-; so sorry if it ain't up to your standards.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)))

It was suppose to be a normal day.

Well, as normal as his days gets lately. Come home straight from school, go to a photoshoot, piano lesson - the whole jazz.

Don't get him wrong, it absolutely did start off like that. Then soon after he was home from his activities, he got the text.

The dreaded, anger inducing text. And _oh man_ , did he get angry. Downright furious. How many times has he told her to leave Marinette alone? But then again, did he expect anything else from the girl who lied her way through everything?

"You... good?" he heard a voice ask but Adrien wasn't really paying attention. He was doing everything he could at the moment to not attract an akuma.

The little creature flew into his sight, gazing at him in concern. "Adrien?"

"We're going out, Plagg." He muttered, his lips set in a hard line. "I think it's time for a little destruction, what do you think?" 

"Oh, sounds fun. But why?" Plagg responded, gulping down a slice a cheese before lazily landing on Adrien's shoulder.

Raising an eyebrow, Adrien stood up and strode towards his bedroom windows. "A certain someone needs to be taught a lesson."

Plagg snorted, getting ready to be sucked into the ring again. "I will only agree if it's that sausage hair girl."

Adrien winked at the kwami, muttering the phrase needed to be his alter ego. "Let's go have some fun, Plagg."

-

There was just one word to describe the current situation at the Dupain-Cheng residency:

 _Chaos_.

" _Chloé, don't yell._ " Kim hissed, placing a finger on his lips.

"Don't yell? _Don't yell?_ " This only seemed to make the mayor's daughter angrier and the girl who came with her stepped back. "What did I tell you guys before?"

Hearing that, Alya sighed and slumped down on one of the couches. "That Lila isn't as awesome as we thought." 

" _Exactly_." She huffed, her arm crossed, the scrowl not receding even a little. "While you all were too busy gawking at her, I kept telling you she was a con." She rolled her eyes, glaring at everyone. "But did you listen?"

Nino raised his hands to his chest, a heavy sigh leaving him. "Yes, Chloé. You've told us many times. And we have been cautious about what she says lately." He emphasized, rubbing his temple as he glanced her way. "I haven't really believed a word she said for a few weeks now, but can we all talk about this when everyone gets here?" 

Kim nodded, and he too, had also taken what the brunette said with a grain of salt in the past few weeks. It was just the way she said things, the way she was always so vague, and just how she would casually bring up Marinette's name in a conversation. It never sat right with him and now, with having witnessed the interaction by both classmates, the anger that had settled in him flared once again. Just the thought that someone he knew could speak with such disgust... he couldn't sit still. Hopping off from his position, he began pacing. There was just one plus side to this, though - everyone agreed with each other and that what Lila did was absolutely not okay. But the more he mulled over that fact that Lila only seem to target Marinette, he couldn't help but wonder.

"Why does Lila hate Marinette?" He asked, turning back towards the group. "I don't get it."

Everyone in turn, frowned. What exactly did happen between the two girls? Was there anyone who got the full story?

"Do you think it started when Marinette called her out as a liar?" Sabrina spoke up, her eyebrows raised. "That's the first public disagreement I can really remember."

All around the room, sounds of agreements could be heard. It was soon after Lila transferred over to their class and almost immediately, Marinette didn't like her. So, when she called out the newly transferred student, it was jarring.

"And I think the only one after that, was when Lila said Marinette did all those things and she got expelled." Sabrina added, the frown on her lips only deepening. "I haven't heard Marinette talk about her between those two times, really."

And in sync, all heads turned towards Alya, the best friend of their class representative.

"Did Marinette say anything that went on between those two?" Nino asked, sliding his hand over to hold one of hers when he noticed the tremble of her lips.

Lowering her gaze, Alya sighed. "There were a couple of times, but nothing malicious. She didn't even say anything rude about Lila. The only time I can really remember where she outright didn't trust Lila is the day she went over to Adrien's house." Biting her bottom lip, Ayla glanced back up to the group surrounding her. After that day, it was strange. Marinette didn't get suspicious when Lila tried going over to the blonde's house a second time. "For some reason, Marinette thought Lila's intention were not innocent at all."

"That reminds me!" Chloé interrupted, snapping her fingers as she pulled out her phone. "It was the same day this was sent, right?" Finding what she was looking for, Chloé turned her phone around to show the rest of the teens.

Displayed on the her phone was the picture, taken by Lila and it showed her giving Adrien a cheek kiss.

Leaning back from the phone, Kim let out a low whistle. This wasn't the first time he's seen it - but this is the first time actually really looking at it. And there was something... off about it. "Is it just me of does Adrien look uncomfortable?"

Nodding, Alix raised her eyebrows as she ran her fingers through her hair. "He definitely looks unc-"

"We're here!" A voice interrupted and six people stepping into the room soon afterwards. "And I'm ready to fight a bitch." The girl in the pink dress announced, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"Thank you, Rose." Chloé nodded at her and turned back to face everyone else. "Now that everyone is here, we need to think of something."

Nino held up a finger, frowning. "Adrien isn't here yet."

"Oh, he is! He's helping Marinette with something." Myléne piped up.

Clearing her throat, Chloé waved her phone around. "Mind I remind everyone that this was also the day Kagami got akumatized. And from I understood, she was just after Lila. She," she snorted, brushing her hair from her shoulder, "gave Lila this horn thing that grew each time she lied. Which was quite big before Ladybug's cure did its magic."

"So, she lied even when she was in danger?" Leaning back on the couch, Nino took off his cap. He knew there was something off about Lila, especially lately. But to hear that she even lied to both Chat Noir and Ladybug? Who even does that?

"You know," Kim spoke up, his tone quivering as he tried to hold in his anger. Fist balled by his side, he took in a deep breath before speaking again. "We really have to make sure Marinette knows how much she means to all of us. Also," he turned to the mayor's daughter, a plan forming in his head. "Do you think we can kick her out of Paris? She's a public danger."

Humming in approval, Chloé then clicked her tongue. "Adrien told me some things about Lila and with what we've said, I think I can get my lawyer on her case."

"I can also get my dad to look into her as well!" Pulling out her phone, Sabrina quickly wrote down a few words. "He'll probably be interested in this as well."

"I'll check to see if Markov can compile a list of all the things Lila said she accomplished or people she has met." Max added, nodding at his computer friend as he got to work doing exactly that.

Alya, disheartened about what her best friend was going through alone, brought out her phone. Going on her blog, she searched up all posts that mentioned Lila. She was going to start deleting them before an idea came to her. "Guys, we need to make sure we're careful, I don't want Lila getting wind of what we're doing. I want to drag her so hard, she won't be able to wiggle herself out of it."

"I have an idea..." Putting on his cap, Nino started to grin. A grin that seemed so out of place on his face, yet everyone paused to hear what he had to say. Rubbing his hands together, he then beckoned everyone closer. "Here's what we have to do."

-

Marinette wasn't dumb. She knew something was up with her classmates. First, Kim was doing that tick he does when something upsets him and Nino had his hat off. Then she heard Alya and Alix screaming in the bathroom but it didn't look like they were fighting each other. They then asked if tthe whole crew wanted to do a sleepover.

Yeah, something definitely happened.

What that something was, Marinette wasn't sure. Her thought process came to a halt, however, when Chloé and Sabrina came through the front doors, the one not in the shop. And man, did they look ready to tear someone apart. 

But the anger wasn't towards her. In fact, Chloé was even nicer to Marinette than usual - she bought her a roll of cashmere silk, and not the cheap kind.

Setting it aside, Marinette started to wonder if she was thrown into a alternative universe. Was this an akuma attack? Where did Chloé even aquire it?

Then everyone else in her class except for one, showed up together, carrying two boxes of her favorite chocolate. When asked why they brought it, they brushed off her question. 

By all means, she's not upset with her classmates. She loves that they brought her gifts and showered her with compliments. But she couldn't just shrug off the notion that she was missing something.

Why were they coming over and why were the deflecting her questions? Yeah, she had a panic attack but-

 _Oh_. Her eyes widened, suddenly understanding just exactly why they were there. Why she first ran into Kim and Nino first before everyone else.

Because she knew there were the only ones who stayed behind at school besides Lila and herself. How did she even forget what was the cause of the attack in the first place? With everyone coming over,, she got distracted enough that it slipped her mind. And if everyone was here that meant-

The boys must of heard what went down between her and Lila. And Lila must have not been able to squeeze herself out of the situation if everyone was here.

_I need to tell my partner._

Before she could voice out her findings, they quickly made their way upstairs when the last and final classmate of hers stepped into her home. The feeling in her stomach started to uncoil after her eyes landed on him, not realizing how stressed out she was becoming until her shoulders sagged.

As he walked over to her, she gave him a smile, but it faded just as fast when she caught the barely concealed fury in his eyes. 

"Adrien? Everything okay?" She asked, setting the chocolates down to give him her full attention.

By the time she turned around, all that anger had left him and instead, he stared at her in adoration. "Yeah, Mari." He spoke softly. "How are you?"

When it was clear he wasn't upset with her, she spread her arms wide, a pout on her lips. "Would be better if you gave me a hug." 

He chuckled, having expected such a response. Placing the desert he gathered from the bakery on the table, Adrien made his way over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before she spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence. "I need to tell you something but I'm guessing you already heard?" She muttered against his chest, a heavy sigh leaving her. 

He hummed, his chin resting on her head. "Kim got a recording of it."

She groaned, burying herself further into his chest." I don't even know what prompted her. I haven't said a word about her in months."

Adrien grunted, his lips pulled back in a sneer. "And we're going to do everything we can to make sure she is absolutely destroyed." He added, pressing a kiss on her head before pulling away slightly to grin down at her, his eyes filled with mischief and anger.

"Is that necessary?" Marinette raised an eyebrow, her cheeks slightly flushed from his intense gaze.

"Of course, silly." He pressed his lips against her forehead gently. Stepping back from the warm arms of Marinette, he started heading towards the stairs. "Besides," he turned his head over his shoulder to throw her a wink. "No one gets to threaten m'lady and gets away with it safely, bugaboo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ily all and maybe more updates since it's #quarantinetime lmao


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Justice is served but subtle.

Nino's plan, with a bit of tweaking from Kim, was fairly simple.

It was because of the taller boy that they noticed how much Lila thrived on attention. Like changing any topic and making it centered on her and only her, attention. It was the only thing that made sense to him - why else would she lie?

She was never in any trouble so she didn't need to lie to get out of a possible punishment. And when Sabrina pointed out that she lied about being able to get them to meet celebrities they adored, it only further proved Kim's point.

They wanted Lila to understand that hurting their friend wasn't okay but what was wrong with a little fun?

( _"We want it to be effective but not vicious. We'll be stepping on her grounds then - it won't make us any better. Plus, you think Marinette would let us do that?" Adrien had pointed out, though he wasn't very happy with the thought._ )

So come the morning after their impromptu sleepover and everyone was surrounding Lila while she spoke of some grand adventure. It seemed that her own smugness increased when she saw Nino and Kim walked into the room as if they had their tails in between their legs.

Nino could literally feel her confidence growing and it took everything in his body to keep from snickering. Roaming his eyes to the group around her, he had to give it to his friends - they were amazing actors. If he didn't know what exactly to look for, he would have sworn Rose's enthusiasm was sincere.

_Damn, she's a scary one._

Shaking his head, he turned to the boy next to him and raised an eyebrow. "She really thinks we failed. And that the renewed attention she's getting is because no one believed us.' He muttered, making sure to keep his voice low enough not to be overheard.

"I didn't think it was possible to dislike someone more than Hawkbitch." His voiced clearly held a contained amount of disgust and Nino couldn't have agreed more. What Hawkmoth wanted is very simple and his approach, though as horrifying as it is, is direct. Lila had charmed her way through all their defenses, pretended to be their friends, and was harming them all at the same time. It wasn't the same.

 _A silent enemy who knows your secret,_ he mused before shaking his head. "I just got a text from Marinette. She said she'll be here in a few."

At that Kim snorted. "A whole half hour before school starts? That's a new record for her."

"Alya was there."

"Ah," Kim let out a chuckle, setting his bag on his desk before prompting his leg on it. "I knew there was no way M would have came here that early without help." He was very familiar in what it took to wake Marinette up - he still had the mark from when she threw a book at him two years ago for daring to awaken her. "What did she promise her?"

"A cup of coffee." Lips stretched out in a smile, Nino started to move towards his own seat. "As long as Sabine and Tom don't know, it's all good."

Now that, Nino wanted no part of. It was with a good mind to keep caffeine as far from Marinette as possible. Shaking the thought from his mind, he opened his mouth to continue their conversation, only to be interrupted by the door opening and his two favorite girls stepped into the classroom. And when he heard the shout of his peers and flocking towards them, he felt his grin widen.

"Marinette, you're here!" Mylene cried out as she threw her arms around the said girl. "You have to tell me about that competition you entered. I heard you moved on to the next round!"

The pigtailed girl, not used to the way everyone has surrounded her, sputtered before delving into the piece she had made. And in that time, Nino scanned the classroom until his eyes landed on the lonesome girl. Just by the quick sweep he did, he could see the murderous gaze she sent the group and he nudged Kim, pointing his chin in her direction.

"How long do you think it'll take before she notices?" Kim mused, his voice thick with barely contained mirth.

The clearing of the teacher's throat caught all their attention and Nino had just enough time to throw him a wink before slipping into his seat.

He was going to enjoy this _very_ much.

-

The next time something like this happened, it was during lunch. When Kim walked into the cafeteria, his eyes immediately landed on the group of students near the center. He started to roll his eyes but when he caught Lila's gaze, he hunched his shoulder and turned away, making his way towards the other side of the room when he heard the laughter of the one and only Marinette Dupain-Cheng just outside the lunchroom doors. Making sure to keep his expression as neutral as possible, Kim walked towards her laugh and let himself grin when she came to view.

"Hey, M, you gonna eat here?"

When she glanced up at him, she rolled her eyes. "No, I'm here to exercise," She breezed passed him with a chuckle before looking over her shoulder. "My mom made some of that noodle you like so much if you want to join me."

Grinning, Kim didn't even bother to feel offended and followed her and Alya, keeping himself situated between Marinette and their group of classmates. It was only when he sat down next to her that he sent a text out to Alix, explaining where they sat. And a few minutes later, the seats at their table were beginning to fill.

When it was halfway through their lunchtime, Kim looked up and glanced over at where his friends were originally seated, only to find just one chair occupied. If it was anyone else, he might have felt a little bad - he knows how much it sucks to have to eat by yourself.

But it was her and he felt no ounce of remorse as he took in her scowl.

Just then, Marinette had apologized for cutting her time with them short and dashed out of the cafeteria, stating she needed to meet the principle about something. This was fine for Kim, he needed a chance to speak to those around him peacefully.

"You think this is working?" Kim asked, leaning back as he finished the noodle left behind by their class representative.

Alix snorted before directly jabbing her thumb behind her. "You're kidding, right? Did you see the way she glared at Mari when she left?"

He couldn't lie, seeing the anger radiating from Lila was satisfying. As an idea popped up in his mind, his grin turned mischievous and Kim held up his phone. "You guys know those photos we took last night? I think no would be a great time to upload them. But one person at a time."

This was better than any drama Kim's watched before and he wished Nino was there to witness this.

 _She thought she could win a bet against me, Le Chien Kim,_ he chuckled, swiping out of his social media.

-

The rest of the day was pretty much the same - the group would surround Lila and acted like their hooked onto each word until Marinette showed up. Then, they would abandon the new transfer student and flock towards their class representative. It was a simple plan and it wasn't like it was it _too_ weird. Marinette had this natural way of drawing people and besides, they did like spending time with her. By the end of the day, it became almost natural. Both Kim and Nino also made sure Marinette was never alone enough to draw Lila's attention(Adrien did his job a bit _too_ well, to Kim's amusement.)

By the end of the day, Nino swears he could _taste_ Lila's anger if the looks she was throwing at him and Kim were anything to go by. It only increased when she opened up her phone and by how she was gripping her phone, it was obvious she saw the pictures they posted online.

The pictures of their sleepover where, coincidentally, she wasn't told of.

When the bell indicating the end of the school day rang, everyone but the two boys and the transfer student rushed out, chatting excitedly about their plans for the rest of the day. Elbows on his desk, Kim turned his body towards her and raised an eyebrow. Nino sat on the desk next to him and leaned back, a lazy smile grazing his lips.

"You decided to take a bet against me, Lila. Still don't think I got it in me?" Kim broke the silence surrounding them and only grinned further when she scoffed.

"Please, you haven't proven anything, Kimmie."

If it was possible, Kim distastes her even _more_.

Nino spoke up, noticing how close Kim was in losing his cool. They needed to establish control over the situation and blowing up would not help their case at all. "Lila, all you gotta do is apologize to Marinette and be nice. Easy."

Inspecting her nails, Lila shrugged, her face expressionless. But Nino could see the strain over the corner her lips - Lila was nervous, despite what she says and that's all he needed. "Don't worry your pretty little heads, I'll make it impossible for you to show your faces in this school again."

If Kim didn't see the twitch in her eyes, he might have been worried. Though Kim was known to never back down from a challenge and with Nino by his side, she had nothing on them.

Besides, she wasn't the first one to be on this side of their wrath.

"Guess Lila didn't hear about what happened to Liam." He mentioned offhand as he stood up and started to head towards the door. "Goodbye, Lila." He threw over his shoulder, enjoying the look of uneasiness that crept into her eyes. "We got work to do Nino, let's go."

-

The next few days filled with much of the same things - giving Lila attention until Marinette stepped into the room and ultimately ignoring her for the rest of the time. Eventually, much to Nino's and Kim's amusement, everyone had started to ignore her more and more. By the end of the week, no one bothered to look up when Lila walked in. Even when she spoke up, only a few nods and hums were heard.

But that all changed the moment Marinette stepped into the room. The once dead silent room was suddenly filled with noise and shouts as everyone tried to gain her attention and be part of the conversation.

And when Alya started gushing about the interview of Ladybug Marinette had somehow got her, Nino turned around to face Lila. What he saw pleased him immensely, for the look she currently wore displayed just exactly what he wanted to see.

_Defeat._

Because of her action, she was now an outcast with no one to lean back on. Does victory always feel this good?

This time, when school was let out, Lila came looking for _them._ Just as how Kim predicted.

"Kim, Nino, can we talk?" She asked, the words seeming to have been forced between her grinding teeth.

Kim shrugged as he looked at his bare wrist. "I don't know. Nino do we have time?"

"Marinette did say not to be late to the class picnic," Nino rubbed his chin, eyebrows furrowed in mock consideration. "We don't wanna be on the receiving end of her wrath."

"I'm sorry, okay?" She interrupted, stubbornly keeping her gaze just over Nino's shoulder. "It was wrong of me to say those things to Marinette and to treat her the way I did."

This surprised the two boys only because they were expecting it would take longer to get Lila to admit any of these things. She must have really liked having attention if it only took one week for her to crack.

Then again, as Kim remembered, she is only fifteen.

"We appreciate you understanding that what you said and did was not okay. But you need to say that to Marinette." Nino was the first to recover, back straight as a ghost of a smile was present on his lips.

"Don't think we won't protect each other Lila. Marinette is our friend." Kim added, arms crossed as he raised an eyebrow. "We're headed over to the picnic right now if you want to start making amends."

Nino raised a finger, his eyes trained on the girl in front of her. "Why do you lie, Lila? You do know we would have liked to be your friend, even without all the flashy things?"

When she started to struggle for an answer, Kim shook his head. "Whatever your reasons may be, we don't appreciate being lied to. We're being friendly right now. If we catch you lying to us or bullying someone, we won't be as nice as we were this time."

Lila sighed and they saw something flash in her eyes. Nino and Kim shared a look, prepared to act on their words when her shoulders dropped and she nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I understand. And Marinette is at this picnic, right?"

Smiling at this, Kim uncrossed his arms and pointed his chin towards the doors leading out. "I won't lie, it'll take a while to earn our trust back. But you need to start with her."

Nodding his head, Nino held the door open for them. "Marinette is a tough one though, don't expect her to take it easy on you."

"Great," was all Lila muttered as she walked with them towards the park in front of the school. "Remind me to never take on a bet against you again." She shook her head as they got closer and stood straighter, but they noticed by the tuck of her lips, Lila was nervous.

"I warned you," Kim barked out a laugh, leading the way towards their classroom. "No one gets away with betting against me."

And when the rest of their class caught sight of them, multiple grins of satisfaction welcomed them. It was clear what it meant when Lila was walking with Nino and Kim. As Lila stepped aside, with Marinette next to her, Kim whipped out his phone, playing a recording of their previous conversation.

(He made sure to give credit to Alya - voice recording was _her_ idea in the first place.)

As the two girls came back, it was clear their group of friends still didn't trust her. But the peace surrounding Marinette was enough to bring their minds to rest.

Even when she dragged them to her house and demanded an explanation, Kim and Nino were pleased by the way she seemed lighter, happier.

( _"You can't just fight everyone's battles!" "We're your bodyguards, remember?" "The Marinette Protect Bros.")_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, there's that lmao  
> i hope you all are staying safe <3

**Author's Note:**

> :3 
> 
> i had this idea for days


End file.
